Ten Times
by EmyPink
Summary: Ten drabbles inspired by ten random songs.*New Drabbles Added* Some Season 5 Spoilers!
1. Ten Times: One

**Disclaimer:** NCIS is not mine, I've just borrowed them.

**A/N **Ten drabbles inspired by ten different songs.

* * *

**1) Into Your Heart – Anthony Callea**

"Tony, we need to talk," I announce, catching Tony's arm as he passes. He shoots me an irritated and confused look, but follows me into the elevator.

Once the doors close, I hit the emergency stop button and turn to Tony and say, "What is your problem?"

"My problem? he mutters, looking a little confused.

"Oh, do not play innocent with me, Anthony DiNozzo," I snap. This is getting old really fast.

He smiles cockily at me. "Me, innocent? What gave you that idea?"

I sigh. "You have been giving me, uh, mixed signals, as you say," I start.

"Mixed signals?" He tries to play dumb.

"Yes!" I explode. "What is it that you want?"

"Want?"

"Yes, one minute you are, how you say, all over me, and the next you practically ignore me," I shout, the pent up frustration exploding.

"It's complicated."

"It's always complicated," I sigh.

And it is. There is always something holding us back.

**2) Big Girls Don't Cry - Fergie**

The first explosion echoes in her ears as she struggles to stand up. She looks around, the building is completely destroyed.

"Ben," she screams, but her screams are lost amongst the cries of anguish. A sharp pain shoots down her arm, but she ignores it.

She stumbles over to the building, looking for her boyfriend of three months. "No," she whispers as her path is blocked by fallen rubble. "Please, no."

Ben, for the first time, understands her, really understands her. And she thinks she loves him, but being fifteen, how can she know what love is?

"Ben!" she cries again, but hears nothing. She sinks to her knees, broken-hearted and lost.

Later, her father in the hospital tells her something that she remembers for the rest of her life. "Big girls don't cry."

**3) Eternal Flame – The Bangles **

"Where are we going, Tim?" Ziva asks as she feels McGee's hand in hers, leading her up some stairs.

"It's a surprise, Ziva," he replies cheekily. "No peeking now."

"That would be kind of difficult, Tim," Ziva smiles. "Considering that I am blindfolded. Hmmm, I am sure that Tony would suggest some kinky, yes?"

"Well, I'm not Tony, am I," McGee responds as Ziva feels herself being pulled into a building. "You can open your eyes now."

McGee removes her blindfold and Ziva gives a little exclaim of surprise at the set-up. The room is filled with candles and the light softly illuminates a small table with roses.

McGee walks up to Ziva and places his hand over the place where her heart should be. "Ziva, I love you with all my heart. Marry me."

**4) Believer – Rogue Traders**

"You know you want to say it," Abby says cheerfully, bouncing around her lab.

"Say what?" Tony replies innocently, knowing exactly what she wants.

"Aw, Tony," she pouts and draws out his name. She bats her eyes. "Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I think it will take more than a cherry, Abs," Tony smirks, making her grin widen.

"Oh, I am sure I can give you more that just a cherry, Agent DiNozzo," she says huskily, breathing down his neck, making him shiver.

But then she withdraws, leaving him touching his neck. "Say it, Anthony DiNozzo . . . and then you can have your wicked way with me," she smiles seductively.

"I love you, Abs."

**5) Lips of an Angel - Hinder**

The phone rings and Jethro Gibbs tiredly scrambles for the phone. It's three o'clock in the morning, so who the hell would be ringing him at this point in time?

"What?" he barks down the phone, sounding a lot more awake than he actually is.

"Jethro?" comes the soft voice on the other end.

"Jen?" He sits up in his bed.

"I . . ." she trails off and he gets worried.

"Jen, is everything okay?" he asks, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He is alert now.

"I, uh, I had a, err, nightmare," she whispers, sounding like a little child.

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "A nightmare? That's all?"

"About Paris," she says softly, and he stiffens. He knows all about what happened in Paris, the nightmares it gives her.

"Why don't you tell me about it," he says finally, coxing it out of her.

And she replies sounding, as always, like an angel.

**6) Heavily Broken – The Veronicas**

He watches the children as they run around on the playground. Kelly should have been there with them, she should have been there with him . . . and with Shannon.

Shannon . . . Kelly . . . both dead. He knows this, but somewhere deep inside, he holds onto the irrational hope that it has all been a big, terrible mistake and that they would come bouncing through the door . . . alive.

But they won't, and he has to accept this, but he can't. They were his life, are his life. Without them, he has nothing. Without his wife and daughter, he's nothing. Nothing . . .

He wishes that he could have seen them one last time, one last time to say, "I love you." One last time to kiss them, hug them. But he can't, so he is broken. Broken into two pieces. One piece is here on earth, here with him physically. The other with them, in heaven. And it always will be with them. Always and forever.

**7) The Day You Went Away – Wendy Matthews**

The casket is sitting there before him, taunting him with what he's lost. It's draped with a flag, a sign of respect. He sighs, why couldn't it have been him. Why? Why? Why?

"It's not your fault, Gibbs," Abby whispers in his ear, her face tear streaked.

"You don't know that, Abs," he replies solemnly.

"Yes, I do," Abby says firmly, taking his hand in his. "There was nothing you could have done. If it wasn't . . . wasn't the rooftop, he would have found another way." A tear drops onto his hand and he realises that she is crying.

"But, maybe if I . . ."

"No buts, Gibbs," Abby replies shakily. "Buts are bad." She falls silent, but then lets out a choking sob. "I am going to miss her, Gibbs. So much."

"Yeah, me too, Abs, me too," he says back and then adds to himself, "I think I might have loved her."

**8) The Circle of Life – The Lion King**

When her sister died, it felt like her world was falling apart. One minute she was there bugging her, the next, she was gone and had left an empty hole in her heart. One that could never be filled. But she was trying, and just maybe, just maybe, a part of that hole could be filled.

"C'mon, Ziva," the doctor coxes. "One more push and you'll have you little bundle of joy in your arms."

Ziva pants, face red and glowers at he husband. "I hate you," she shrieks, mustering up all the pain and directing it into the words.

"That's it, Ziva," the doctor says happily. "He or she is coming."

Ziva screams and squeezes her husband's hand so hard that he winces. A cry fills the room and then a little body is placed on her chest.

"It's a girl!"

Ziva smiles gently. "Welcome to the world, Tali Caitlin DiNozzo."

**9) Someday – Nickelback **

"How did we get here, Jethro?" Stephanie asks as her husband, soon to be ex-husband, sat across from her.

Gibbs sighs. "I don't know, Steph. I guess . . ."

"It's just not working, is it?" she finishes softly. She could always finish his sentences.

"No, it's not," Gibbs agrees. "But it was fun while it lasted."

"That it did," Stephanie smiles, remembering some of the better times of their short marriage. Then she sighs, "How did we let it get this far?"

"I guess we both wanted something that wasn't there," Gibbs concludes and Stephanie nods.

"I think so too," she agrees. "But I'll always care for you, Jethro."

"As will I, Steph, as will I."

**10) Together We Are One – Delta Goodrem**

"Tony!" Abby shrieks as the wet balls hits her on the back. Tony grins and looks innocent.

"You'll pay for that, Anthony DiNozzo!" she yells and launches her own snowball, but misses and hits Ziva. "Opps," she smiles cheekily.

Ziva turns and glares at Abby. "You have just made yourself an enemy there, Sciuto."

"Bring it on," Abby grins.

"Snowball fight," Tony shouts, like an excited kid. "Abby and me against Probie and Ziva.

McGee smiles triumphantly. "Your ass is mine, DiNozzo. I am sure with my Mossad assassin here; we will whip your butt."

"Cocky now, Probester, but we'll see who comes out on top," Tony retorts and whispers to Abby, "We need a fort, Abs. Let's march."

"March?"

"Yes, like good little Marines," Tony replies and drags Abby behind him.

And for the next hour, they forget that they are federal agents and just, play.


	2. Ten Times: Two

**Disclaimer:** NCIS is not mine, I just borrow them.

**A/N** Just another lot of song inspired drabbles. It's fun. :)

* * *

**1) We Are Broken – Paramore**

"I cannot, Tony. I am sorry," Ziva said softly, brushing his cheek with her hand.

"Ziva . . ." Tony tried softly, almost pleading.

"You heard what Vance said," Ziva said as she picked up her carry on bag. "I am to return to Israel and Mossad."

"But, I can't . . ." A tear slipped down Tony's cheek.

"I thought macho men did not cry," Ziva joked gently.

"I've got something in my eye," Tony sniffed, lying through his teeth.

Ziva sighed. "We could . . . did . . . have had something special."

"We still can," Tony said strongly, wiping his eyes. "We can."

"No, we can't, Tony." Ziva murmured. "We can't."

**2) How To Save A Life – The Fray**

She couldn't understand why. He had been her brother, her big, older brother. How could someone she had looked up to turn into a monster. She tried to kid herself, but deep down, she knew. Knew that it was almost inevitable. What her father had done to him . . . she shook her head. He had been groomed as an infiltrator since he was born. Hell, he probably was born to be an infiltrator. A little Mossad mole. A monster.

But still, she couldn't understand how things that gotten so bad. Maybe if she had paid more attention to her brother . . . maybe . . . maybe . . . maybe . . . Maybe she could have saved his life. But his life was gone . . . had been gone since he'd decided to betray his country.

But as Ziva looked out the plane's window, she wondered if there had been someway to save his life.

**3) Mouth Shut – The Veronicas**

"Ari, where are you going?" A dark haired girl rolled over in bed and found her lover gone. "Ari?"

Ari stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed. He sighed. "Hannah, I am sorry, but I have to go."

"Go where, Ari?" she asked, sitting up.

"You know I cannot tell you that," he replied stiffly.

Hannah sighed. "Yeah, I know. But, it's just . . ."

Ari echoed the words Hannah had spoken earlier. "I know. It cannot be helped."

"I guess," Hannah muttered and slipped out of the bed, wrapping herself in the sheet. "Just stay safe, please."

"You know me, always the perfectionist," Ari assured her. Hannah nodded.

Later, once Ari had left, Hannah pulled out her phone and said, "Target is on the move. I repeat. Target is on the move."

**4) Flawed – Delta Goodrem**

Tony sighed as he slammed the door of his apartment shut. Another day gone. He wondered how they'd managed to get everything done with only three of them. It all seemed so much harder now.

Tony kicked off his shoes and resisted the urge to run back out the door and drink until he couldn't stand straight. Today had been their hardest case since her death. A dead petty officer. Female. Brunette. Named Kate.

All of the memories from that day two weeks ago had rushed into his head, and he had felt like throwing up. He missed her. Really missed her. Despite their arguing, maybe there could have been something. Just maybe.

But they'd never get that chance now. To risk it all, to have a go. Tony sighed. He think he could have really loved Kate.

**5) My Day Will Come – Kate Alexa**

Abby stood up hastily and wiped her eyes. Her mascara had run, and she wanted to look presentable before the team arrived for their evidence. She knew it was stupid, crying like this. He wasn't even very cute in the first place. Nevertheless, getting dumped still hurt.

She sighed. She really could pick 'em. Her stalker boyfriend, her un-cute boyfriend . . . she mused. Nope, she didn't have much luck when it came to boys.

She jumped as the door slid open. "Abby?" came a familiar voice.

"McGee?" Abby frowned.

He smiled. "You okay?" He handed her a Caff-Pow.

She took it gratefully. "Thank you, Timmy."

He smiled again, and this time, she smiled back.

**6) Far Away – Nickelback**

He paused as he reached the bag containing the body . . . No, not the body . . . Jen. His Jenny. He looked down, he was willing himself not to cry at the sight of the bag. There was no use crying, it wouldn't achieve anything.

He sighed internally. He could remember the first day they met. Her so eager and he annoyed to be saddled with a young, female Probie that reminded him of his ex-wives. But somehow, she had wormed her way into his heart. And now . . . this was it. This is what Paris, their relationship, her life, had added up to.

A body bag.

He reached out and brushed her forehead, like he'd done many times before.

And as he was about to open the bag, he stopped himself. He didn't need this memory. He already had all the ones he needed.

**7) Edelweiss – The Sound of Music**

_2010_

"Ziva, are you sure about this?" Arik murmured. "Once you go, there is no coming back. Mossad . . . Mossad has a hit out on you, and that hit will be there until you die."

"I know, Arik," Ziva said softly. "But I am not going to allow them to kill me. I will be safe in America."

"But America is not Israel," Arik noted.

"I know," Ziva sighed sadly. "And I will always love my Israel, but I cannot live here anymore."

Arik nodded knowingly. "Stay safe, Ziva. Do not forget us.

"I could never forget this place." Ziva looked beyond Arik's shoulder at her home country. She'd never see it again.

**8) The Unquiet Grave – Kate Rusby**

He walked slowly towards the familiar headstone. It was raining, but he did not care. As he walked up to her grave, he noted that there was already a red rose sitting next to it.

'Tony,' he thought.

He got to his knees and traced the familiar words with his hand. It had been one year and one day since she had died, but to him, it felt like yesterday.

"Oh, Ziva," he murmured as a tear fell to the ground. "How can I go on?"

"You can, Tim." He swore he heard her voice, like an angel, like the wind.

"How, Ziva? Without you . . ."

"You will never be without me, Tim," the voice wafted.

McGee wanted to argue, but the voice said, "Move on, Tim. For me. And then I can move on too. If you keep doing it this, it will kill you."

"It doesn't matter," he whispered. "Without you, I am already dead."

**9) Gentle Gentle (Life Of Your Life) – Rebecca Lavelle**

The sound of a baby crying pierced the silence of the Gibbs household. Shannon groaned and rolled over. "Your turn, Jethro."

He sighed, but slid out of the bed and wandered into his daughter's pink room. She was lying in her crib, crying her little eyes out.

"Hey, baby girl, come here," Gibbs cooed softly, lifting the baby out of the crib.

Immediately, she recognised her father and quietened her cries to a whimper. He looked at her. Shannon's hair, but his eyes.

He rocked her and started singing. And she stopped crying, knowing that she was safe in his arms.

**10) Photograph – Nickelback**

Gibbs yelled angrily as the photo frame dropped to the floor and shattered. He had enough to worry about without this potential hazard. He sighed, bent over and picked up the photo, shaking away the broken glass.

He blinked. It was one of the few team photos he owned. It had been taken at last year's Christmas party. Abby was grinning stupidly at the camera, making bunny ears behind McGee's head. Ziva and DiNozzo weren't even looking at the camera, they were glaring at each other off to one side. Ducky was looking as prim and proper as ever, and Palmer just stood, back straight and smiling awkwardly. He was there too, next to the Director . . . Jen. They were both smiling.

He sighed. This was possibly the last team photo taken. They had all been reassigned. Only he was left.


	3. Ten Times: Three

**Disclaimer:** NCIS is not mine, I've just borrowed them

**A/N **Some Season 5 Spoilers!

* * *

**1) Arms of an Angel – Sarah McLachlan **

Ziva sighed as she slipped out of the bed. She looked at the sleeping body and shook her head. What had happened should never have happened. She was leaving that morning, leaving to go home. Or at least, back to the place she once called home.

Turning away from the sleeping figure, Ziva quietly and quickly dressed. It was about four in the morning, her plane left at eight. But she couldn't stay, not now, not ever. It would be too hard, for both of them. It was better, she decided, to go now. He would move on and find someone else, they always did. A one night stand half way across the world wouldn't bother him . . . she hoped.

She took one last look at the figure and sighed sadly, "Goodbye, T . . ."

**2) Picture of You – The Last Goodnight **

He lightly traced the figure in the photograph with his thumb. He remembered when it was taken. They were happy, and smiling. He remembered her squealing after he'd taken it, slightly annoyed at the slightly unflattering photograph. But he had thought, still thought, she looked beautiful. So carefree and innocent, something not often seen on people in their line of work.

He placed the photograph back on the shelf. He sighed and turned away from the memory, thinking about what they could have been.

**3) Gorecki – Lamb **

McGee rolled over sleepily and found that his hand hit the empty space next to him. He cracked open one eye and mumbled, "Ziva?"

When he got no reply, he clumsily pulled himself into a sitting position and his eyes swept the apartment. "Ziva?" he called again.

Still no reply, so he swung his legs over the side of the bed, and padded out of the bedroom and into the living room. He looked around, but couldn't spot her anywhere. He sighed and decided to try the kitchen.

Loudly, he stumbled into the kitchen, still half asleep. There was no one about, but the kettle was on. McGee spotted a note next to the kettle, written in Ziva's neat handwriting. He clambered over to it and picked it up. It read,

_Tim,_

_I am sorry about this. But I had to go. I just could not do it. I know, you'll argue, but it is complicated. Please, just respect my decision._

_I love you, _

_Ziva._

He gasped and the note fell to the floor as he went limp. She wouldn't have left time, would she? He felt the tears well up in his eyes and he collapsed against the counter. She was gone. He loved her and she was gone. McGee drew his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms. He wouldn't cry, or so he told himself.

"Tim?" His head jerked up at the sound of the familiar voice. "Why are you on the floor? I thought you were still in bed. I just went to get some parsley. Can't have an omelette without it . . ."

**4) Slipped Away – Avril Lavigne**

The headstones shone in the twilight sun. It was growing dark, but he liked visiting the grave at this time, it was peaceful and quiet.

He found the one he was looking for; he knew exactly where it was. He'd been coming here for a long, long time, ever since her death.

Tim sighed, knelt down and traced the words with his finger. They were so familiar. He should know, he wrote them. But it never got any easier. Every time he visited, it was like a little part of his heart broke all over again.

**4) Hero – Chad Kroger**

As the bullet whizzed past his feet, Jethro Gibbs dropped his coffee with a splash and ran. He knew exactly who resided behind that window and there was no way in hell he'd let anything happen to her. Gibbs had already lost one agent to that monster, he wasn't about to lose another.

He ran, and as he did, a million thoughts ran through his head. The main one being, _what if she is already dead_. He couldn't save Kate, and now, he had a sinking feeling that he couldn't save Abby. He couldn't save anyone he loved. Shannon. Kelly. All his loved ones fell in front of him. Gone. Forever.

But not this time, he promised himself, no one else would die this time.

**5) Never Again – Kelly Clarkson**

How could he? She had loved him, respected him. She thought she knew him, really knew him. They told each other everything, or so she believed. She guessed that was a lie too. Tony DiNardo, no DiNozzo, that was his real name, was just like them. Like her father. A liar. Keeping things from the ones they love, or at least, think they love.

It had hurt. It had hurt so much she thought she'd break. And she did, just not in the way she wanted to. When he had told her, it was a blow to the heart, but she held onto the little bit of hope that he really loved her, that he would come back to her.

But when she didn't hear from him, even after she knew he had the letter, she knew that she would never again trust someone so willingly.

**6) Mad World – Michael Andrews**

"You can't leave," Abby sobbed. "None of you can leave. I won't allow it." Abby looked up at the others standing in front of her with tear streaked cheeks.

"He can't do that," she said angrily. "He can't. I've already lost the Director, I'm not losing you too!" Abby was bordering on hysterical.

"Abs," Gibbs tried to pacify the hysterical Goth. "It'll be okay . . ."

"Okay?" Abby shrieked. "How can it be okay? Tony getting stuck on a ship. Ziva's going to a place where she can get blown up. McGee is going to computer crimes. And you are getting new ones. I don't want anyone new. I want you."

Abby broke down into tears again and threw herself at the closest body. "I don't want you to go."

**7) I'm Your Angel – Celine Dion and R. Kelly**

"You know that I love you," Tony murmured as they lay next to each other under the night sky. They had just finished a romantic, twilight lit picnic and now they were just enjoying each other company.

"You are not so bad yourself," Ziva replied, rolling onto her side and pecking his cheek.

Tony grinned, shifted and caught Ziva's mouth. She groaned as he pulled her down on top of him and deepened his kiss. "God, I love you so much," he mumbled against her lips.

"Feeling's mutual," Ziva replied, though Tony had to strain his ears to figure out what she was saying.

Tony broke their connection, sat up and pulled Ziva's head into his lap. He stroked her forehead, letting his fingers run through her hair. "Marry me, Ziva," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Yes, marry me," Tony repeated. "I couldn't imagine spending my life without you, my little Mossad angel. Marry me."

"Yes.

**8) Happy Ending – Mika **

"This can never happen again," Ziva muttered as she pulled herself out of the bed. "I am leaving this afternoon. We can't be together. Ever."

"But, Ziva," Tony pleaded, sitting up in the bed. "Ziva, I can't . . ."

"Yes, you can, Tony," she said with little emotion. "It was fun, but you must forget about me."

"Forget?!" How the hell am I meant to forget?" he yelled.

"I might never see you again, Tony," Ziva replied loudly. "For all I know, I could get killed on my first mission."

"Don't say that," Tony muttered angrily. "Don't think like that."

"But it is true, it is reality," Ziva sighed and picked up her coat. She had been getting dressed while they had been talking. "Find someone, Tony. Love her, have a family. But that person isn't me."

"But . . ." Ziva didn't reply and shot him one last sad look as she walked calmly out the room. There would be no happy endings for either of them.

**9) Come What May – Moulin Rouge **

"Ziva, when you walked into my life all those years, I thought you were replacing someone special," he started. "But that was never the case. You are that someone special and I thank the Gods for everyday they give us together. There is no one else I would rather spend my life with. You are my heart, Ziva. The other part of my soul. My best friend, my partner. I would trust you with my life, hell, I already do. Whatever happens, we will get through it together, I know we will. Love like ours is something special, and you, my Ziva, are something so special. So with this ring, I thee wed."

**10) Keep Holding On – Avril Lavigne**

"I'll sort this, don't worry," Gibbs reassured, looking at the devastated faces of his team. They were being split up, all thanks to Vance.

"How can you fix it, boss," McGee questioned. "I mean, Vance is director, he has authority . . ." Sweet, innocent McGee, always following the rules.

"Does it look like I follow rules?" Gibbs replied, giving McGee a customary stare. "I'm not letting him break up the best team I've had in years. Even if it means moving to the FBI . . ."

Tony smirked. "Fornell would love that, wouldn't he. But in all honesty, what are you going to do, boss?"

"Leave that to me," Gibbs answered curtly. He knew it was up to him to keep them together. After all, they were his, and no one was going to take that away from him.


End file.
